villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Serpent (The Banner Saga)
The Serpent is the mysterious creature of enormous size who acts as the main antagonist of The Banner Saga trilogy. History Background The serpent was an apocalyptic beast created in secret by the jealous god who responsible to create Dredge (the trilogy's primary antagonistic race) through corrupting humans as means to eradicate all life made by his rival Loom-Mother, the creator of life, out of envy. Its egg form was kept within the Dark Sun in the Underworld where it will grow until the time it ultimately hatch to consume and undo the creation into nothingness. During that time, the same god declared war on Loom-Mother by having Dredges wreaking havoc and attacking other creations both to spite her and kept her and the rest of the gods oblivious with the serpent's existence. The jealous god's actions led to a confrontation between him and Loom-Mother which culminated to her unintentionally killed him in rage, causing panic that resulted all gods destroying each other, something the jealous god anticipated as with all gods gone, nothing can stop his plan. Even so, the serpent ended up prematurely born due to the energy of the Dark Sun drained by Eyvind to resurrect Juno, resulting it to fell and released the serpent and the darkness (the aspect of the serpent's power) as separate entities: The darkness became the non-sentient destructive force which presence caused the sun to stop as it slowly consume the world, whereas the serpent became the mortal beast who struggled to retake the darkness into itself where to do that, it must consume the one who stole its powers. Ultimately, it later learned that its missing powers were in Juno's possession and began to haunt her, both in real world and dream world. The Banner Saga The serpent made its presence known to everyone in the world during the Dredge siege of the Varl stronghold of Einartoft, frightened everyone who present before left without any conflict. The serpent then speak to Juno in dream-world where during their confrontation, it explained its original purpose to destroy the world, but frustrated that the darkness did so in its place, spreading from the north and driving the Dredge southwards, might beat it to that goal. The Serpent ends the 'discussion' with an unsuccessful attempt to destroy Juno. The Banner Saga II On the next encounter, it tried to devour Juno for another confrontation in another plane of existence. The Serpent and Juno had a tense argument where the former revealed his intention to destroy the world and accused the latter for stealing its power. As the bickering between the two getting nowhere, the Serpent sensed that one of Juno's comrades (Bolverk) not loyal to her and can be its salvation. Suddenly, the connection between them and the plane is weakening before their consciousness returned to the real world: Eyvind had stabbed him with lightning hundreds of times to recover Juno, blasted its left side open which allowing her to emerged from its injured intensines unharmed and bleeding with his green acidic blood poisoning and acidifying the water. Even so, the Serpent is not killed by the ordeal and forced to retreat. The Serpent then resume the chase where it found the dying Bolverk, who just freed by Iver and co. from Bellower's possession. Using its blood, it revived Bolverk as his servant. The Banner Saga III When Iver, Juno, and Eywind's caravan transverse through the Darkness in order to stop its spread from within, the serpent confronted them again, only to be confronted by Juno with help of her mind-controlled giant tentacled monster born from the darkness' corruption. The battle ends in stalmate, as it was forced to retreat with Juno severely wounded, only to be miraculously regenerated to full health. By this point, Juno, finally revealed the true nature of the Serpent, the Darkness, and how Eywind's actions in reviving her had caused the sun to stop and the Darkness being separated from the Serpent in the first place, and they now sought to set right what went wrong in the past. With Bolverk failed his purpose, the Serpent personally confronts Iver's caravan once again where it proposed a deal with Eywind where should it allowed to reclaim its stolen power, it will only consume the darkness and the warp it spread where the remaining parts of the world would be spared. Depending on the player's decision, the serpent would either retake its stolen power and consume half of the world along with the warp and the darkness, destroyed by the reformed black sun, or reduced the entire world into nothingness. Gallery Serpent Banner Saga origin.jpg Serpent Banner Saga 2.jpg The serpent 3 Banner Saga.jpg Serpent Banner Saga 1.jpg The Serpent Eats ending.jpg The Serpent Attacks Banner Saga.gif|The Serpent confronting Juno The Serpent talking Juno Banner Saga.jpg|The Serpent talking with Juno Banner Saga 2 Serpent Juno arguing.jpg Serpent Ambush Juno Banner Saga 2.gif Serpent Revive Bolverk Banner Saga 2.gif Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Harbingers Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Dark Forms Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Animals Category:Nameless